


A Rose For You

by Silver_Quil



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M, Flowers, Graveside visits, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Reposted from FF.net, Symbolism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-16
Updated: 2014-01-16
Packaged: 2018-01-08 22:11:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1137992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silver_Quil/pseuds/Silver_Quil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short visit with a rose, or rather, a bouquet of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Rose For You

Romano smiled slightly, his green eyes looking down. His grasp tightened around the bouquet of yellow roses.

"Um, hi."

He shifted from foot to foot, and rubbed the back of his ankle. His smile shifted slightly, becoming more nervous.

"I just wanted to let you know that I-" a gust of wind blew by and whisked all of the petals off a rose. He looked, frowning, to the bouquet, then turned back. "I love you, and I'm sorry that I couldn't tell you that before you…left."

He crouched down and smiled again, gently, almost kindly. He set his face in his hand, his elbow resting on his knee. "I miss you a lot, and I really wish that you'd come back here."

Another whoosh of wind went by, blowing the petals off of more roses. This time he paid no mind. "But I know that you're not coming back, and I'm okay with that." more petals blew off, only a few were left. He set down the flowers, then pushed himself shakily to his feet. His soft smile remained.

"I'll visit you again later, okay?"

He turned to walk hesitantly away and the wind blew again, all of the petals falling off except for one. Romano turned back one last time, then walked, surely this time, out an iron barred gate. It shut with a clang, and the last yellow petal dropped off.

Only a red rose that had been in the centre of the arrangement remained intact, lying solemnly near an engraved headstone.

_Madeleine Williams_

_A daughter, a friend, and someone loved beyond comprehension._

**Author's Note:**

> Ah, so the symbolism (if you didn't catch it) is in the roses.  
> One of the meanings of a yellow rose is 'a broken heart', so those petals being blown away are symbolic of Romano's heartbreak being healed. And the meaning of a red rose is 'true love', and I'm sure you can guess what that means.


End file.
